Four Minuets
by katietay94
Summary: What happens when Liberty and JT can meet for one last time... Please read and review! :D Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters!


Day after day, night after night his death haunts me. I blame myself, if only I could have been there fast enough. It has been a full year after the death of JT Yorke, so this means today is my birthday.

I was at my locker when I heard, "Happy birthday Liberty!" I turned my head to see Toby coming my way.

"Hey, thanks Toby," I said with a devastating look.

"Listen don't worry about last year. Derek is in jail and everyone is ok now," Toby said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, some people have all forgotten but I haven't and I don't think I will," I tried to stop the tears from my eyes and just go about the normal day with a horrible memory.

"Liberty, I haven't forgotten I miss my friend just as much as you. Trust me, I do. I don't want you to forget, but you have to get passed this. We all do," Toby was trying to be comforting but wasn't really helping.

"Alright Toby", I said with a smile. "I have to get to class, but I'll see you around".

"Yeah, I still have to give you my present!" As he said this he has a huge smile on his face like I should be worried, but I just gave him a hug and walked to my math class.

On my way to my first period class alone more and more people kept wishing me a happy birthday. I would just give a smile and wave, and then just walk on by. Going down the crowded hallways made me feel alone and on this day, it was even worse. As I was walking down the hall way the one person I didn't want to see was standing in front of me, Johnny DiMarco. This was the friend of the kid who killed JT. I was surprised he was still even here. I wanted to run up to him and just scream, but if I did that Mr. Sheppard would give me a detention. I walked with anger in my eyes just holding back the screams in my throat. I tried my hardest to stop the tears from pouring down the sides of my face, but some escaped. I just hid my face and walked to class.

The day was nearly over and I was glad about that. I really couldn't take another minute here, not today. Toby said he had a surprise for me but I hope it's not something big. I looked at my phone to see it glowing. It was a text from Toby.

It read: _Hey, can you meet me outside the school in twenty minuets?_

I replied: _Sure, what is this about?_

He responded with: _You will see! ;)_. I didn't know what to respond with so I just left it at that.

_*Twenty minutes later*_

I saw Toby sitting on the steps right outside the school. As I casually walked over he smiled and pulled out a tie.

"What's that for?" I questioned not really knowing if I would like the answer.

"Don't worry it will be fine, just follow me," he said while leading me to his car. "We are going to your house and you are going to get changed into something nice, ok". I didn't know what he was pulling but I nodded my head and went with it.

We finally arrived at my house and I quickly went in. Something nice, I thought to myself. I guess I could just wear a casual black dress considering I have no idea what Toby is up to. I went thorough my closet and found my knee length black spaghetti strap dress. Then I grabbed a pair of black heals and went out to see Toby. To my surprise Toby was sitting on my couch waiting for me I guess. Wow, he changed fast. Now instead of a graphic tee he has a nice button down shirt with nice jeans.

"Ok, what's going on here? I said with uneasiness in my voice.

"It's your birthday present, but I'm not saying what it is. It's a surprise, like I said before," he said while holding the tie in his hand. "You have somewhere to be in ten minutes so we better hurry," he said while walking out the door and I quickly followed. When we got to the car he handed me the tie. "Put this over your eyes," he instructed.

"Why? What is this for? Just tell me, please," I begged.

"Nope, just do it and you will see," he had a smile on his face but I put the tie on my eyes so I couldn't see anything. The car ride was quiet and I was just praying that this wasn't one of his tricks.

"Ok, we are here! But do not take off that tie!" He said while I was clueless about everything. I just smiled then heard the passenger door open. "Give me your hand, I don't want you to fall," I heard Toby say. So I put out my hand have and he took it leading me…somewhere.

"Can I please take it off now?" I wanted to know what he was up to so badly. Then I heard a door open.

"Yes in, 3…2...1! Surprise!" I was shocked.

"What? A surprise party? Really, Toby?" I said smiling and looking at all my friends and at all the decorations.

"But of coarse," Toby said while smiling. I looked at him like he was crazy but I was thankful.

"Thanks Toby," I said and gave him a hug.

I started to walk into the kitchen saying hi to all the different people who came. Then I finally found Manny and Emma eating some vegetables at the counter, and I went over to join them.

"Liberty!" Emma said screaming while biting a carrot and coming over to give me a hug.

"Hey, Emma! So did you guys know about all of this? I questioned interrogating both of them.

"Well, sorta kinda…ummm…yeah we did," Manny said with a huge smile.

"And no one could tell me?" I replied with tension in my voice.

"What would be the fun of that?" Emma said.

"That's the point of a surprise party," Manny insisted.

"Yes, I know that. Today just has some bad memories that's all," I said with hesitation in my voice.

"We didn't forget," Manny said in a sad tone.

"So, how are you enjoying the party girls?" Toby said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Toby, you did not have to do this for me," I said with a smile.

"Oh, I no but I no JT would have wanted me to," he replied.  
"Well, thank you. I will be back I just need some air," I said feeling like I couldn't breathe but didn't show how I was feeling I didn't want to make anyone worry about me.

"Alright, see ya in a while for the cake," Toby said while rubbing his hands together. I just smiled and walked to the back door.

There was a slight December chill running down my spine. I looked at my watch it was 5:00 and it started to flurry with snow. Everything started to spin and I was dark as if it were night. My vision focused and the moon was shining high in the sky. What is this I thought to my self. Over in an ally I heard people I didn't know who they were so I didn't bother with them. I turned my head back and across the street I saw him, JT. I ran over as fast I could trying to keep the tears from my eyes.

"JT!" I screamed hugging JT. "What are you doing here? Aren't you?" I stopped my self there and just looked in his eyes

"Can I ask you the same thing? I thought you didn't want to see me?" He said looking down. This wasn't right. How could this be? Me? Him? Here? Now? Something is wrong.

"No, JT that's not true! But tell me something is it 2007?" I questioned.

"Liberty? Are you ok? What are you talking about? It's 2006. The year hasn't changed yet," he said with a questioning look on his face. That's it, tonight is the day he died. I can stop it and we can be together. "Liberty, I have to tell you some thing." I looked up at him knowing I had to do something fast. "I've never stopped liking you, but you always push me away and I felt like you didn't care for me."

"JT, I feel the same way! I have never stopped liking you. I never tried to make you fell that way. I thought you hated me or something. But listen to me now! You can not go into that alley!" I said hoping he wouldn't ask any questions.

"I could never hate you. You are the only person who understands me and what I go though," he paused then he questioned me, "Wait why shouldn't I go back there? My car is back there," he said while walking in that direction.

"Johnny and Derek are over there, but listen to me you can't or something ba-," I stopped there to feel his lips against mine for what felt like forever. This seemed too real. I could feel him and see him.

"Don't worry there is nothing they can do to me," he replied trying to act manly.

"No! But that's just it," I said while he was crossing the street and I quickly followed behind kicking my heals off.

Everything around me went fuzzy. Suddenly I heard a scream, I started to cry. I knew that that's when he got stabbed. My heart started to brake. I saw myself, well the me from last year, running for him. I closed my eyes knowing what was going on, but just stood there not knowing what to do. When I opened my eyes everything was the way it was before I went to the past. As crazy as it was to say it I really went to the past. I looked down at my watch it was only 5:04. I walked back to that house with bear feet. I guess my shoes didn't comeback with me, I thought to my self. Today I got my birthday wish. The boy who I have still like since he died told me he still felt the same way. I am happy that I was lucky enough to get at least four minutes again with.


End file.
